Fiona's Heart
by GummyDice
Summary: A one shot story about Fiona.


I'm feeling sorry for the weakest and most useless character of Radiant Dawn.

And I don't own any of this, unfortunately. If I did, Fiona wouldn't have existed…

_Flashback_

'thoughts'

**Fiona's Heart**

"Oh Marado," She sighed softly as she saw the people in one of the towns, walking by, simply enjoying their lives. Fiona still remembered the days of the Mad King's War. How her father had refused to help. And she had admired him dearly.

"_Remember, Fiona. The most important thing is the well being of our people. They trust us with their lives. So let's not disappoint them."_

The image of her father appeared in her mind, and Fiona suppressed her tears. "I made a promise to you father and I will go through with it."

But peace is never around long enough, and soon the Daein Occupation Army was in their land. Fiona had obeyed their every command, fully aware (and slightly brain-washed) that there was nothing else that could be done about it. Of course, it made her blood boil to see the people of Marado in fear. It made her want to kick the Occupation Army right out of her territory when they innocently killed citizens who simply mentioned the words **Liberation Army**. But when she realized that she could do nothing about, she wished she could bring her father back to life, so he, with his vast wisdom, could tell her what to do.

And like any other day, she saw an Occupation soldier mistreating her citizens. She grabbed her lance and was a second away from throwing when a voice, spoke to her.

"Lady Fiona. The self-proclaimed Liberation Army is on the march. Marado's army has been ordered to deploy with us."

It took her another second to calm down. She turned and faced Jarod, head of the Occupation Army. 'If only I could kill this man, then I wouldn't have to watch my people suffer.' She had thought to herself, trying very hard to keep her feelings from showing.

"Understood, General Jarod. We will prepare immediately. But I need to address your soldiers' conduct."

Jarod looked at her, plainly.

Fiona continued. "They are being too harsh and violent. My people have done nothing wrong, yet you appear here and treat us like we are servants or worse. We are proud, righteous people and these actions are unaccounted for. Numerous times, I have seen your soldiers steal, harm and kill. And I say it's time you end this!"

Jarod started to chuckle. "Don't endanger your people by hurling ugly accusations at my soldiers. I trust I needn't worry that you'll fail to answer the empire's call."

Fiona looked at him, madly. "We respond to Daein, not Begnion."

"Oh really? Like when Marado answered Daein's call four years ago? Oh, right, you didn't. You turned you back on them, remember?" Fiona was about to answer, when Jarod raised his hand and continued. "Daein has started a new war believing the rumors of the orphaned prince. Do you really want to risk the people you so dearly protect by turning you back to the Empire? You're father wasn't really that wise, but you are. Don't risk the lives of your people foolishly."

Sighing heavily, Fiona was once more convinced by Jarod. "I will not lie to you. My people are proud citizens of Daein, and some agree with these so-called liberators. However, I will not lead my people into danger over ridiculous rumors of some unknown orphan prince. I don't even believe them myself…" She bowed her head, "As governor of Marado, I will do as the Empire says."

Jarod smiled, "I'm glad to hear it."

And then Fiona, angry that she had given up so easily walked away, to meet head on with the Liberation Army.

***

"Loyal Soldiers of Marado," Fiona was speaking, "Today we fight for our home, our families and for ourselves. Let's show these people what we have got!" The few soldiers cheered, although not as loudly as Fiona had wished for.

They took their positions on the field. "Lord Laverton, the Knights of Marado are here to serve you in this fight." Fiona said to him, as she approached.

"Well, you're late. The enemy is almost here."

"But we can fight! We will keep them away!" Fiona spoke with much passion in her voice, while the knights stood back, doubting.

"Not necessary, I have a better idea." Laverton turned to a soldier, "You! Bring out the prisoners!"

The soldier ran away and a few seconds later, he appeared dragging a small boy, while other soldiers were dragging a couple of adults.

"Laverton! What is the meaning of this?" Fiona demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm making the Liberation Army surrender. We will them to surrender or watch these people get executed. " And with a movement of his wrist, a messenger was sent.

Now, Fiona was really angered. "You pigs! How dare you do this!"

Laverton paid no attention to her.

"Lady Fiona look!" a Marado Knight called out and pointed to a distance. Fiona turned madly and saw the Liberation Army drop their weapons in unison.

"They have surrendered, now release those people!"

Laverton was laughing. "Fine, you can collect their bodies once we've disposed of them. Kill the prisoners!" The little boy struggled, as Laverton raised his hand. "And the rest of you, kill them all and throw their corpses to the river." He was now pointing his finger to the Liberation Army.

"What? No!" Fiona screamed as she rode towards the soldiers who were going to execute the citizens of Marado. The Knights appeared before them and were able to kill the soldiers. Each Knight was able to rescue one citizen and as fast as they could, they rode away.

Laverton was outraged, "So, you betray us after all! Marado has never been known for holding its faith. You'll die like the rest!"

And soon enough, a couple of Begnion soldiers where rapidly approaching.

"Hurry, Knights, we must reach the Liberation Army and ask for their help!" Fiona ordered.

But because luck wasn't on their side, the Marado Knights were cut off by another group of soldiers. And the bloody fight began. Weapons collided, the Knights were injured and the citizens were killed. Soon enough, only a few Knights remained standing and they were completely surrounded.

"People of Marado, forgive me. I was unworthy to lead you to prosperity." Fiona said softly. "I'm sorry." And as they continued to fight, one by one, the Knights fell. Only Fiona was left but she did not last long. After failing to hit a Swordmaster, she fell off her horse and was left wide open for a hit. The sword pierced her stomach and in pain, she fell to the floor. Then the Swordmaster gracefully turned around, piercing her in the back.

Fiona's body was on the ground, on top of the corpses of her comrades. A small tear ran down her cheek. "Father…"she said quietly while breathing heavily. "…I…tried…"

Clouds had formed in the sky while the Liberation Army had defeated Laverton. It rained on the fields, washing the blood away. And Fiona's eyes never closed.


End file.
